Apex Centre
The Apex Centre is a convention building located in London. The centre is surrounded by tall, helix shaped buildings. During the events of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Adam Jensen and the rest of Task Force 29 go here to try and stop Viktor Marchenko. Background The centre is described as a magnificent multi-purpose business and residential complex situated near the London sink.Picus TV News Report on Santeau Group in Tanzania Layout Due to being a convention hall that hosts huge events, the centre not only has private meeting rooms, large exhibition halls, a catering area, and a main lobby, but also has a whole floor dedicated to security. This floor is known as the central security office and is two stories tall, with the head of security's office overlooking the main security room. There is also a helipad on the roof of the building. The building currently uses Tarvos Security Services for their security. Deus Ex: Mankind Divided In , Nathaniel Brown chooses this building as the location for his Safe Harbour Convention in hopes of convincing UN delegates to prevent the passing of the Human Restoration Act, causing the death of the centre's head of security and personnel as Shadow Operatives infiltrate the building to try and kill Brown and the delegates. Due to this, the C.S.O. floor is restricted past the lobby and Jensen is forced to find other means to prevent the impending attack. Notes * Despite being the location of the last 3 missions, the player never sees the exterior of the building in game. The only known image is from the game's thumbnail on the first mission in London. Trivia * According to ''The Art of Deus Ex Universe'', the Apex Centre was originally named "Apex Tower" and underwent many revisions. Early designs featuring skyscraper-like forms are seen in various concept art. See also E-mails and pocket secretaries * Apex Centre computers * Apex Centre pocket secretaries Missions in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * M15: Securing the Convention Centre * M16: Stopping Marchenko * M17: Protecting the Future Maps * Annotated map of the Apex Centre upper levels * Annotated map of the Apex Centre lower levels * Unannotated map of the Apex Centre Other * Apex Centre NewsFeed Gallery Screenshots Safe Harbour sign Apex Centre.png|Safe Harbour sign inside the centre Safe harbour convention.jpg|Safe Harbour Convention Jensen ending.jpg|Window of an exhibition hall, overlooking one of the helix shaped buildings Concept art Apex Centre building concept.jpg|Apex Centre concept 1 Apex Centre building concept2.jpg|Apex Centre concept 2 Apex Centre building concept3.jpg|Apex Centre concept 3 Apex Centre building concept4.jpg|Apex Centre concept 4 Apex Centre building concept5.jpg|Apex Centre concept 5 Apex Centre building concept6.jpg|Apex Centre concept 6 Apex Centre Green Room concept.jpg|Apex Centre VIP room concept Apex conference.jpg|Apex Centre conference area concept Apex Centre Safe Harbour convention.jpg|Additional concept of the conference area Apex Tower early concept.jpg|Early tower concept Apex Tower early concept corridor.jpg|Early corridor concept Apex Tower early concept helipad.jpg|Early helipad concept Apex Tower early concept meeting room.jpg|Early meeting room concept Apex Centre hall Remembering Panchaea concept.jpg|Concept art of an exhibition hall devoted to Panchaea DXMD CSO concept art.jpg| Concept art of the CSO main floor DXMD CSO concept art office.jpg| Concept art of a CSO security room DXMD CSO concept art office2.jpg| Concept art of the 2nd floor CSO security room References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations